Truth and Lust: ItaSasu
by XxShoukoKirishimaxX
Summary: Sasuke has always had un brotherly feelings for his brother. But he never knew how his brother felt. Their parents attempt to split them apart but with every attempt their bond only grows that much stronger. Yaoi and plenty of lemon. Ita/Sasu.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi sat at the kitchen table agitatedly combing through his- now out of its standard pony tail- hair with his fingers. Sasuke was looking up at him, their parents said they wanted the brothers too stop spending so much time together. His father had suspected something suspicious was going on between the two of them, he'd just gone too the connecting room and was talking with his mother about his suspicions. He could of never guessed how wrong he was, and how much Sasuke wanted him to be right.

It was true Sasuke had a some un brotherly feelings for his elder brother. But how his Aniki truly felt about him was a mystery too Sasuke. Sasuke daydreamed of Itachi and him together, naked, Itachi moaning at Sasuke's most gentle touch. "Outouto" Itachi called suddenly, breaking Sasuke from his daydreams. "Yes Aniki?" Sasuke answered quickly

"I promise I wont let them split us up." Itachi said pulling his hair back into a pony tail. "Itachi go to your room for a moment" The boys father demanded, you couldn't exactly call it asking. Itachi reluctantly disappeared down the hallway.

"Sasuke, has Itachi ever touched you where he shouldn't?" Father asked. "No! Never!" Sasuke shook his head. "Don't lie to me." His father said menacingly. "Its the truth." Sasuke insisted. "Itachi does not love you so don't lie for him" Father demanded "Itachi does love me!" Sasuke protested. Suddenly he received a slap from his father. "Go. Me and your mother are going for a walk. Stay in your room." His father commanded.

Sasuke ran off towards his room where Itachi was waiting on his bed. "Sasuke, what did father say too you" Itachi asked as Sasuke sat on the bed with him. "He asked me if you touched me places you shouldn't. Then he told me that you didn't love me" Sasuke replied. Itachi pulled Sasuke into him so Sasuke was sitting across Itachi's legs and Sasuke's face was inches away from Itachi's.

"I love you, don't listen to father." Itachi said reassuringly. Itachi moved his face so their noses were barely brushing.

"I love you too...Aniki" Sasuke blushed and hoped his brother wouldn't notice how stiff he was getting... how stiff his Aniki had made him. "Outouto, do you want me too, touch you places I shouldn't?" Itachi asked. Sasuke barely moaned out a yes as Itachi rubbed him from outside his pants.

Sasuke grabbed onto Itachi's shirt, clenching the fabric and burying his face in Itachi's chest. Itachi smirked at his little brother's reaction. It always amazed him how pure Sasuke was. Itachi internally laughed, realizing that if they continued like this Sasuke wouldn't be pure for long.

Itachi pulled down Sasuke's pants and discarded them too the side of the bed. Sasuke took of Itachi's shirt much too Itachi's amusement. Itachi reached down too touch Sasuke's manhood but Sasuke flinched.

Itachi smiled realizing the boy wasn't ready and removed his own clothes. Sasuke stared at his brother's torso, it was just so beautiful.

"Sasuke, do what you wish with me" Itachi told his little brother, hoping it would help him get used too his body. Sasuke looked scared for a moment then put his hands around Itachi's shaft.

Sasuke moved his hands up and down Itachi slowly then licked the head causing Itachi to moan. "S-Sasuke" Itachi moaned out his brother's name while moving his hips encouraging his brother too go faster.

Sasuke stopped for a second too plant kisses on Itachi's torso.

Itachi took advantage of the time and laid Sasuke gently down on the bed. "Outouto, are you ready?" Itachi asked, the last thing he wanted to do was make his brother uncomfortable.

"Yes, Aniki... p-please" Sasuke begged. Itachi smirked at his little brother, he wondered how long Sasuke had wanted this, or should he say needed it?

Itachi heard his father open the door too their residence, but he couldn't contain his feelings anymore. And after what Sasuke had done to him, he needed a outlet, now.

"Sasuke, I promise we will do this again, but for now let's try not to make much noise and do this a little quicker" Itachi put two fingers in Sasuke's mouth and commanded him too lick.

Once the fingers were adequately coated with saliva he slowly pushed them in Sasuke. "ANIKI!" Sasuke shouted Itachi quickly put his hand over Sasuke's mouth too muffle the screams as Itachi widened the hole, spreading his fingers apart and moving them around.

"Outouto, I'm sorry. We have too do this when we are alone" Itachi murmured. Sasuke pouted as Itachi dressed him then dressed himself.

Sasuke watched as Itachi walked out the room admiring every movement. Sasuke needed him. Wanting left when Itachi first touched him. This was a necessity. Sasuke was sure he'd die with out it. Without his Aniki.


	2. The hot springs

Sasuke laid back on his bed, suddenly he heard Itachi's door being thrown open. He scrambled too his wall trying too hear what was going on.

"Itachi, I don't want you talking to Sasuke unless it's necessary" His father told him. "Father! I love Sasuke, he is my brother! I will not ignore him." Itachi protested. Father walked out of the room and entered Sasuke's who had scrambled too get in his bed. "Sasuke, you are in Itachi's way. You need to focus on training and get out of Itachi's way. Then maybe you will be less weak and become more like Itachi" His father stormed out the room but not before giving Sasuke a slap as a reminder.

Itachi stormed out his room with a murderous intent in his eyes. He had obviously heard everything. Sasuke rushed out and grabbed his arm before he had the chance to weave any hand seals. "Aniki, is it true?" Sasuke asked nervously.

Itachi put his little brother on his back and took the backdoor out, the brothers walked on a path around the Uchiha residence.

"Outouto, you shouldn't listen too father." Itachi said reassuringly. "But it is true when your with me you can't train as well." Sasuke remarked. "That doesn't mean you get in my way, besides if I don't train you you will never get stronger" Itachi smiled back at Sasuke causing him to blush. "I love you Aniki" Sasuke whispered into Itachi's neck. "I will always love you, no matter what father does" Itachi replied.

Itachi could feel Sasuke harden but decided not too mention it.

This was driving Itachi Insane. He needed to finish what he started. It was making him harden too just feeling Sasuke. "Aniki, can we go to the hotsprings" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Itachi said, already exited about the nice opportunities that could await him.

The brothers headed too the hotsprings.

"Outouto, let me undress you" Itachi asked, shocking himself and his brother. Sasuke blushed but was obviously going to let his brother have his way. Itachi slowly lifted up his brothers shirt then put his hand near his brothers pants then heard Sasuke let out a small moan.

Itachi smiled. "I haven't even touched you yet" Itachi slowly took off his brothers pants then underwear sensing it was driving his brother crazy. Sasuke's face turned completely red as his brother took off the last of his clothes.

They relaxed in the hot springs enjoying the warm water.

Sasuke couldn't help but admire his brothers body, much too Itachi's amusement. But who wouldn't want too look. Itachi was popular among the girls, this troubled Sasuke since he was never too good at sharing.

"Outouto, is something wrong?" Itachi asked, seeing that his brother was sad. "Um, Aniki... have you ever had a girlfriend." Sasuke said nervously. "Hm? No, I've never been interested in them. Why?" Itachi replied. "So... does this mean you'll only touch me?" Sasuke turned red again.

Itachi put his brother in his lap and stroked his hair "Yes, only you" Itachi whispered into Sasuke's hair. Itachi used his free hand too roam around Sasuke's thighs. "mmmmm. Itachi..." Sasuke moaned. Itachi smirked then stroked the part of Sasuke. that was begging for attention. Sasuke moaned louder but tried to keep his voice low so his Aniki wouldn't stop this time.

Itachi was already hard, and needed to be in Sasuke, he needed it so bad it was affecting his thinking. The brothers got out the water and continued beside it. Itachi stuck two fingers in Sasuke. Sasuke bit his lip trying his hardest not too scream Itachi's name.

Itachi moved around trying too make the hole bigger so he wouldn't hurt his little brother. Then he stuck his member in Sasuke. Sasuke cried out in pain this time. "Outouto, tell me when it feels better." Itachi murmured feeling terrible for causing his brother this pain. "move... please.." Sasuke whispered after a while

Itachi moved slowly in and out of his brother so he wouldn't hurt him. Sasuke screamed 'Itachi' and 'Aniki' over and over again untill he climaxed and came with his Aniki. Sasuke laid down on the ground breathing heavily and Itachi just cleaned up the mess then sat next to Sasuke too stroke his hair.


	3. Home is where the climax is

Sasuke sat on his bed, kicking his feet. _Its been a week now... Itachi hasn't even looked at me, well at least not in the same way he did... at the hot springs... did, father say something too him..._

Itachi knocked and walked in. "Aniki!" Sasuke cheered a bit louder than he meant to. Itachi smirked, "Did you miss me Outouto? I was only gone too the store for 10 minutes"

"T-that's not what I meant! I'd never miss someone like you!" Sasuke protested. Itachi pushed Sasuke against the wall and caressed his cheek. "You're blushing." Itachi bent down too kiss his little brother but was surprised when Sasuke put his hand out too stop him just in time.

"A-Aniki, I...I!" Sasuke looked close too tears. "Sasuke, did somebody hurt you! Tell me who did it." Itachi pulled out a few shuriken. "No! I-It's just that you... well I..." Sasuke said closing his eyes tightly with tears in the corners of them.

"Is it because we haven't spent a lot of time together since the hotsprings? Did you think I was ignoring you?" Itachi ushered Sasuke too sit on the bed by him. "Outouto, I've had two missions and with our _darling_ father breathing down my back I didn't want too do anything suspicious." Itachi bent in too kiss Sasuke.

"I promise, I'll never do it again." Itachi kissed Sasuke who was clenching his Aniki's shirt. Itachi wiped away Sasuke's tears. "If you want I'll reject all of my mission's for a week too make up for lost time" Itachi softly bit Sasuke's ear and was surprised too hear him moan.

"So you missed me in more ways than one?" Itachi rubbed his brother's already hard crotch. "N-no! Father if he-" Sasuke moaned out. "Shh. Shh. He won't hear us, he's busy with managing the the police force at the other side of the estate," Itachi murmured into his Aniki's. "Unless," Itachi smirked then pulled up his little brother's shirt and licked his nipple, setting off a chain of moans.

"You want me too stop." Itachi finished while lightly biting his brother's nipple teasingly though he knew very well what part of Sasuke was begging for attention. Itachi removed his own shirt and smirked, knowing what his brother would say.

"N-no! please, no don't stop! Aniki! Your so mean too me!" Sasuke turned his face away. "I can't help it, your face is just so cute when you're blushing" Itachi said, rewarding his brother by pulling off his pant's and using his hand too stroke Sasuke's attention seeking member.

Itachi kneeled and put his face over Sasuke's so they had eye contact. "A-Aniki, it's embarrassing." Sasuke moaned out. Sasuke soon climaxed and screamed Itachi's name. "Outouto, you're so cute, you almost look like a girl" Itachi caressed Sasuke's face. "A-Aniki!" Sasuke blushed.

"Would you wear a dress... for your Aniki?" Itachi asked teasingly. Sasuke blushed and looked down. Itachi smirked then left for a moment coming back with a maid costume, that Sasuke didn't really want too know how we got.

Itachi dressed his blushing brother then stood back to admire his work. "Maybe, you should do this more often it'd be a nice surprise after a hard mission" Itachi laughed. "Aniki it's not funny!" Sasuke stamped.

"Itachi!"

Itachi pulled Sasuke into his closet and covered his mouth and pressed him against himself so that Itachi had his back against the wall, Sasuke was smashed against him facing opposite of Itachi, Itachi was using one hand to cover Sasuke's mouth and the other was in between Itachi's stomach and Sasuke's back.

"Aniki, you're getting so hard." Sasuke whispered. "Sasuke! If father catches us I can't explain why your in a maid costume and I have no shirt!" Itachi scolded his brother. Sasuke ignored his brother's protests and stuck his hands in Itachi's pants. "Sasuke!" Itachi moaned."You know Aniki it's hard too take you seriously when your moaning" Sasuke said evily.

"You're suddenly so-" Itachi opens his eyes widely and tried too hold back a scream as Sasuke stuck _it _in his ass. Sasuke attempted too hold back that same scream as Itachi's rod was surprisingly well lubed, he'd obviously had that erection much before Sasuke had noticed.

"Sasuke! You can't-" Sasuke bent over pressed his palms against the door with his arms bent. So his elbow too his palms were also pressed against the door. "You're going on another mission tomorrow, right? You can't turn them down." Sasuke breathed. "So you want me too fuck you senseless, enough too last for the day and a half I won't see you" Itachi supplied with a smirk, as he noticed Father's chakra being missing.

"A-Aniki! Dont say it like that!" Sasuke whispered. Itachi thrusted in Sasuke over and over, enjoying the way Sasuke screamed his name, the way he blushed, and the way he came over and over again. The two boys sat breathing heavily in the closet. "Sasuke, it's late" Itachi looked up from licking cum off of Sasuke. "You insisted on licking all the cum off me." Sasuke reminded him.

"I needed an excuse too taste you" Itachi said seductively. "You didn't really need an excuse" Sasuke opened the closet door. "Mmmm. So does that mean, if I get the urge I can lick you anywhere... everywhere?" Itachi dressed his little brother in his pajamas. "In the estate" Sasuke complied much too his Aniki's amusement.

"I'll take you up on that offer" Itachi told him with a wink leaving a blushing Sasuke in his room, still feeling the aftermath of Itachi's fucking. _I think thing's are just about too get interesting..._


	4. When My Aniki Comes Home

Sasuke nervously waited on his brother too return, it had ended up being 3 day's for his mission and Sasuke didn't have anything too do since all he ever got were stupid D-rank missions. Their parents had gone on a vacation after they knew Itachi was safe wich gave them the whole house. Sasuke heard from the Hokage's messenger Itachi was on his way home he just stopped at the Hokage's office too check in. Which is why Sasuke was waiting for his brother in a maid costume. Sasuke even updated it, adding a ruffled neck peice and a maid headband.

"Sasuke I'm h-" Itachi stopped at seeing his little brother. Itachi immediately pushed Sasuke on the couch and kneeled over him. "Damn it Sasuke, I can't resist you dressed like that" Itachi swore. "Excuse me, Itachi you left your bag. And also the Hokage wanted me too talk too you about something" Shizune walked in but laughed at what she thought too be innocent play. "Thank you Shizune" Itachi grabbed the bag and ushered her too his room wich had a desk in it that was facing the door.

"So, what do you need too tell me?" Itachi asked sitting at his desk absently shuffling through papers, wishing this was over. Shizune stood in front of the desk so she didn't notice Sasuke crawl under it. _We can call this payback for taking too long on your mission._

Sasuke slowly took off Itachi's pants, he looked up and saw Itachi smirk. Sasuke licked _its_ head and used his hand too rub Itachi making him almost immediately erect. Itachi bit his lip but otherwise resisted the pleasure. Sasuke used his tongue too dance around the slit tasting Itachi's precum. Itachi clenched his fist, trying too hold back from completely jumping his brother. Then it came.

"My little brother is very... _sick_ he needs... _help_ so could you please go so I could... _attend _to my brother and... _make him feel better_." Itachi wanted to make it very obvious too Sasuke what he was going too do. Shizune uttered her apologies and rushed out. Itachi grabbed his brother and threw him on the desk.

Itachi pulled up the skirt of the dress and took Sasuke's entire length in his mouth. "ANIKI" Sasuke bucked his hips into Itachi's mouth and urged him too go faster. Itachi bent Sasuke's legs so he had view of his ass. Itachi wet 2 fingers then rammed them in Sasuke. "I-ITACHI" Itachi continued taking Sasuke into his mouth, occasionally stopping to lick the head. "ANIKI I'M ABOUT TO-" Itachi quickly took his fingers out of Sasuke and his mouth off him.

"A-Aniki, I... why did you.." "Bad little boys deserve punishment, if you want something learn to ask for it." Itachi sat back in his chair and enjoyed seeing Sasuke tremble, not from fear but from pleasure. "Aniki... please... please fuck me!" Sasuke shut his eyes and blushed deeply.

Sasuke got on all fours on the desk and pulled the skirt up. Itachi decided he couldn't resist anymore and went slowly inside his brother. "harder" Sasuke moaned out. Itachi thrust wildly in Sasuke causing him too scream. Itachi rammed in Sasuke enjoying how their skin sounded slapping together. "ANIK-AUGHHHH" Sasuke started screaming incomprehensible words finding him self unable too remember or say a real one.

Itachi moaned out, feeling Sasuke get tighter, then begun screaming himself. Sasuke didn't have the strength too stay up so he leaned back down and Itachi held his ass up. Sasuke gripped onto the end of the desk, feeling Itachi ram into him then almost fully exit, just too ram into him again. "ITA-GWAHHHHHH" Sasuke came out onto the desk. Itachi thrusted in one more time then came himself.

Sasuke laid sprawled on the desk and Itachi managed too crawl and lean on a wall. Then he uttered a weak laugh, Sasuke had passed out. "I, *huff* I'm sorr- *huff* Outo- *huff*" Itachi gave up on words. _I'm sorry, Outouto. I lost controll this time. _

Itachi woke up on his bed with Sasuke feeding him soup. "Sasuke, what?" Itachi didn't remember passing out. "You were passed out when I woke up, try not too touch me, I can still... feel it" Sasuke fed Itachi more soup. "I was that good?" Itachi smirked. "Shut up! You should be happy I got you in time. Father came back home and I told him you were tired from your mission" Sasuke tried too feed Itachi more soup but he sat up.

"He's back? Were you cleaned up? Did he hurt you?" Itachi assaulted Sasuke with a barrage of questions. "Aniki calm down, I had already taken a shower and changed. And all he did was yell at me like usual" Sasuke put his hand over Itachi's clenched fist. "Relax I-"

Suddenly Father marched in and interrupted the boy's chat. "You're awake? Then Sasuke, get out. Itachi we need too talk _now."_

_"_Don't talk to him like that! He was only trying too help"

"I CAN'T SPEAK TOO... _THAT_ HOWEVER I PLEASE"

"SASUKE IS A PERSON DON'T TREAT HIM ANY DIFFRENT THAN ME"

"IN MY HOUSE HE'S WHATEVER I WANT HIM TOO BE"

"Fine."

"I'm glad you understand now I'd like too congra-"

"Sasuke, I know your at the door. Get your stuff, we're leaving."

- A/N: - - - - - - -

Bit more graphic than usual on my part. So review and what not, just try not too kill me about the graphicness/cliffhanger.


	5. 2 Uchiha alone sex, anyone?

"Aniki... I'm scared" Itachi took Sasuke into his arms. "I'm sorry, Outouto. But he can't talk to you like that. I promise we'll be ok, I'll get all our stuff, or if you want we can move back in once he cools off." Itachi murmured into Sasuke's hair.

The boy's had moved into a apartment Itachi had bought just after they stormed out though just the thought of uninterrupted sex with his little brother was exiting him, he also knew his Father would come after him, since he was bringing the Uchiha a good name and that crap.

"No, Aniki... I want too be alone with you." Sasuke kissed Itachi. "Okay, I'm gonna set up your room" Itachi was surprised to feel Sasuke grab his shirt. "I... I want too sleep with you." Sasuke looked away. "If you want to, then ok." Itachi pulled off his shirt revealing toned muscles.

Sasuke stared at his Aniki as he changed into pajamas. Itachi turned around and smirked at his little brother. "I can change you too." Itachi offered, already getting on his knees in front of Sasuke. Sasuke blushed, imagining what he really wanted his brother too do.

Itachi took off Sasuke's pants, enjoying the reaction. Then took off Sasuke's shirt, lingering at the nipples. After Itachi dressed him again he cupped his hand around Sasuke's manhood, using his middle finger too rub it then put his head next too a already moaning Sasuke's ear.

"I promise, I'll do you as much as you want tomorrow." Itachi smirked then climbed in bed. Sasuke climbed in bed with his Aniki and Itachi put his arms around him.

"I love you, Aniki"

"I love you too, Outouto."

**- Its Morning -**

Sasuke stretched out and rubbed his eyes. "So you're awake?" Itachi laughed. "Mmm 'Tachi what smells good." Sasuke said sleepily. "Don't worry, nothing I'm cooking tastes as good as you." Itachi smirked. "A-Aniki!" Sasuke blushed. "Just making tea and omelets" Itachi told Sasuke, hugging him from behind.

Itachi slowly licked the outside of Sasuke's ear. "I have a short one day mission after this, I'll be back by the time you come back from the academy, tomorrow. So do you want too eat breakfast first or..." Itachi ran his fingers over Sasuke's nipple. "Breakfast. So we don't have too stop early." Sasuke said heading over too their surprisingly furnished kitchen.

Sasuke tried too stuff all off his omelet in his mouth then down his tea too get too Itachi faster. Itachi smirked the entire time. "Done!" Sasuke declared then ran back over too Itachi.

Itachi didn't waste any time taking off Sasuke's pants and taking his length into his mouth. Sasuke moaned and intertwined his fingers in Itachi's hair. _I love Aniki so much but... I never bothered too make him feel good, he always finishes him- AHH!_ Sasuke quickly came in Itachi's mouth, who just swallowed and licked his lips.

"A-Aniki, um... can I-" Sasuke pulled off Itachi's clothes then licked Itachi's shaft, much too Itachi's amusement... and pleasure. "Outouto... you don't have-" Itachi's sentence was cut off by a moan as Sasuke took his rod into his mouth. Itachi quit complaining and eventually came on Sasuke's face, who in turn wiped it off with a napkin. ..._sexy._

Sasuke, satisfied with his work, got on his knees and held on too the headboard. Itachi lubed two fingers and stuck them in Sasuke. Sasuke gave out a moan mixed with disappointment at not getting what he wanted in his ass as well as pleasure. Itachi picked up on this and commented, "It will hurt, if I don't open it up first.". Itachi complied though, and finished quickly so he could give Sasuke's ass what it was so obviously begging for.

Itachi went slower this time, wanting too avoid hurting his brother, but didn't need too be told twice when Sasuke moaned too him too hurry up. Itachi purposely came outside of Sasuke, only so he could lick it off him. "Umm... Aniki do you think I-" Sasuke started nervously. Itachi looked up, concerned. "Well... it's just that I never um.. do you and er.." Sasuke looked away, blushing.

"If you want too, you can try it" Itachi smirked then laid on the bed with his legs bent and spread apart. Sasuke nervously lubed two fingers, incorrectly, and then stuck them in his Aniki, incorrectly trying too mimic what his brother did too him, the whole time Itachi trying too suppress a laugh... incorrectly

Sasuke blushed, embarrassed then just completely rammed into his brother receiving a moan followed by a amused smirk. Sasuke didn't give up though, eventually slightly getting what too do and making Itachi cum, even if not very much, though Itachi ended up finishing Sasuke off himself.

Itachi smirked then whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Take this advice, stick too being fucked." Sasuke turned completely red as Itachi headed

off too the shower.


	6. Who's your Seme now?

_Waking up in this apartment... it feels so weird, I almost didn't fall asleep, but my Aniki's warm arm's helped me._

Sasuke snuggled closer in his brothers arm's and opened his eyes too find his brother's piercing black orbs staring right back at him. "A-Aniki, what about your mission?" Sasuke asked, though didn't want Itachi too leave.

"I don't care about it. I wanted too make you breakfast, but you're so cute when you're sleeping." Sasuke blushed and kissed Itachi. Itachi stroked Sasuke's bangs then smiled down at him.

"Do I have too go too school?" Sasuke whispered. "You've been through alot, you have too go tomorrow though." Sasuke pouted then Itachi kissed him again. "But if it were up too me, you'd stay in my arm's forever."

Sasuke blushed then stood up, determined not too be swept up in the current. "I'm taking a shower." Sasuke declared going too the bathroom. "Why don't we take one together?" Itachi hugged Sasuke from behind and licked his ear.

"A-Aniki..." Sasuke blushed.

Itachi smirked, then stuck his hand up Sasuke's shirt, roaming around his chest then tracing a imaginary line from his nipple too the start of his manhood then pulled the shirt up and licked his nipple, then took the shirt completely off.

"An...Iki... it feels so good, you have too st-OP!" Itachi stuck his hand down Sasuke's pants and was stroking the part of Sasuke who wasn't protesting. Itachi then pulled his pants down and licked Sasuke's, beginning too become erect member from outside his underwear.

Sasuke put his hand in Itachi's hair, unsure of whether too pull him closer or push him away. Itachi decided for him, pulling his underwear off licking Sasuke's belly button.

"Sh-shower.." Sasuke managed. Itachi smirked then pulled off his own shirt. Sasuke put his hand on Itachi's aroused rod, from outside his pants and lightly squeezed. Itachi let out a small moan and allowed Sasuke too take off the rest of his clothes.

The brothers headed in the shower, where Itachi immediately got down on his knees, and started lathering Sasuke with soap. Because who needs a cloth anyways?

Sasuke immediately gave up any idea of protesting when Itachi started too soap Sasuke's manhood. Sasuke moaned softly and shut his eyes, and was really hoping Itachi was planning too wash, rinse... _and repeat_.

Itachi rinsed off Sasuke then took his enlarged member in his mouth, while Itachi's hair slipped out of a pony tail and splattered gracefully onto his back.

"Mmm Itachi please, don't stop." Sasuke moaned, grabbing Itachi's hair and using it too move his head faster. "ANIKI!" Sasuke came in his brothers mouth, who cheerfully drank it all.

"Um... Aniki do you think I could try?" Sasuke got down on his knees and Itachi stood up. Sasuke took Itachi into his mouth and was disappointed all of it wouldn't fit. Sasuke looked up at his brother, expecting too see a smirk but instead saw a highly aroused face.

Sasuke continued his pattern of licking it over, sucking on it then trying too fit more in his mouth than he had before. Soon Itachi climaxed in time for it too cover Sasuke's face and drip down too his chest.

Itachi went down on his knees too kiss Sasuke but was surprised too feel Sasuke pushing him so he was on all fours.

Sasuke shoved too fingers up Itachi's ass and was delighted too receive a loud moan in response. Sasuke pulled the fingers out, almost completely and shoved them back in as fast as he could but this time when Itachi cried out he stopped, afraid he was hurting him.

"Sasuke! Don't stop. Please keep going!"

Sasuke continued shoving his fingers up Itachi, making a game of seeing how fast he could go. "SASUKE!" Itachi screamed cumming onto the tiled surface and watching it disappear with the water.

Itachi laid down, for a breathing break only too have his ass penetrated by Sasuke's rod, this time.

Sasuke had learned what his brother liked and applied it, making sure too almost completely exit, then ram back in again. Itachi screamed Sasuke's name over and over. Not exactly sure if he could take any more pleasure.

Itachi ended up having too weakly lift a hand and place it on Sasuke's chest as he came for the third time.

Sasuke sat next too his brother admiring his work.

Itachi's hair splayed out behind him. Itachi himself hugging his knees in a attempt too stop cumming. Itachi was panting loudly with moans mixed in, his eye's clenched.

Itachi trembled as Sasuke stroked his bare back. Then Sasuke quickly drew his hand back as Itachi came with a loud cry.

Sasuke decided to retreat too the bedroom and put on fresh clothes so Itachi would have a chance too cool off.

15 minutes later Itachi walked in the room, obviously embarrassed. It was quite clear too Sasuke who'd be the Uke from now on.


End file.
